


SAVE

by jackmarkdanphil2003



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackmarkdanphil2003/pseuds/jackmarkdanphil2003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>End of Genocide route and Frisk is there to see Chara again.<br/>They wanted to SAVE everyone , right?<br/>Well it seems that there is still someone else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story I'm doing!  
> Please like it!  
> Please!  
> ....

I closed my eyes and slashed him one more time.  
'Here goes nothing' I thought  
3...  
2...  
1...  
Darkness. I never did enjoy my time in the void, no matter how brief.  
You always felt so alone... that is until...  
"Greetings." she said in a sickeningly cheerful voice. I turned around to see her standing there, wearing her default grin that resembled that of a killer watching it's newest victim.  
"I am Chara."  
"Thank you."  
"Your power awakened me from death."  
"My "human soul"..." she paused, pulling out our shared soul.  
"My "determination"..."  
"They were not mine, but YOURS." Just when I thought it was impossible for that grin to get wider, it did.  
"At first, I was so confused." she suddenly looked sad.  
"Our plan had failed, hadn't it?"  
"Why was I brought back to life?" suddenly she seemed to remember I was there.  
"..."  
"You." Wow, i had never heard that word sound more terrifying than the way she just said it.  
"With your guidance, I realized the purpose of my reincarnation."  
"Power." she said, giggling  
"Together, we eradicated the enemy and became strong."  
"HP. ATK. DEF. GOLD. EXP. LV."  
"Every time a number increases, that feeling..."  
"That's me." " 'Chara.' "  
"Now."  
"Now we have reached the absolute."  
"There is nothing left for us here."  
"Let us erase this pointless world, and move on to the next."

Instead of making a choice i stared at her as if looking hard enough would tell me all her secrets.  
...  
....  
......  
........  
"Ummmm..." said after about ten minutes of me relentlessly staring.  
"SAVE" I said.  
Chara looked at me in complete confusion. "Umm what?"  
I looked up from where I was staring at the ground "I said SAVE."  
Chara's expression grew more confused "What the hell are you-"  
"You remember exactly what I'm talking about" I interrupted "don't you?"  
"IT'S A YES OR NO QUESTION FRISK!YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Chara shouted  
"You remember my name!" I pointed out smiling "You do remember!"  
She looked angry enough to skin me alive at this point. All of a sudden her anger snapped into what I could only assume was the infamous 'creepy face'.   
"Why does that matter?" she asked in a chillingly calm tone that really didn't match up with her current facial expression.  
I took a deep breath and looked up into her eyes that looked like the void around us.  
"Because I'm here to SAVE you, Chara" I took a deep breath and walked towards her. At this point I was starting to question my sanity. Anyone else would have turned tail and ran for their lives by now, but me? I was so determined that the lines between sane and insane were blurred.  
"Once and for all" I said ,reaching forward.The SAVE button appeared underneath my hand  
Chara looked like she was exploding with emotions. Anger, confusion and slight amusement.  
"Wha-"   
"Chara" I interrupted. This was it. I wasn't going to let her refuse my help.  
"I will SAVE you. No matter what I have to do" I took a deep breath and reached out my hands. "You have two choices"  
I waved the hand that was already over the SAVE button "Let me help you like I did once long ago or..." I turned my head to look over at my free hand.  
The RESET button appeared underneath my hand. "Or I can start over and try again"  
"I will keep reloading until I get what I want" I reached a hand out to her. "And I won't give up until I see you happy"  
Chara looked down. For a second I tensed up expecting her to lunge at me at any moment. The last thing I expected was for her to look up at me with tears pouring down her face.  
"Why are you being so nice to me?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Chara asked again, now starting to back away. "This is your third genocide route. You killed everyone!" she pointed a finger at me accusingly, now looking angry and confused. "You call that saving!?"Chara yelled before hysterically laughing. She turned around to face the void and said, voice dripping bitter sarcasm, "Oh that's rich!"  
Seeing Chara so angry didn't discourage me, rather than that it filled me with DETERMINATION  
"No I don't." I began, slowly approaching her. "But if I do this, and SAVE you now?" I said as I put a hand on her shoulder "You've already proven that you remember the timelines. You will be saved once and for all"   
Chara shrugged me off and turned around, her face betraying her and showing her confusion "But why?" she asked before turning her head away from me "why, of all people, would you put so much effort?" Chara looked on the verge of tears "I'm just a demon! I'm not worth saving!"  
"Why waste all your time and emotions on me?" she asked, her face now growing more fearsome, dripping black liquid out of her eyes "I can't feel anything! I'm just a demon, you hear me!? JUST A DE-"  
I couldn't stand to hear her call herself that anymore. I wrapped my arms around her and said "No your not."  
Chara started laughing "Wow!" she said, attempting to shrug me off again "You're even more of an idiot than I thought!".  
"You know you don't mean it." I said, tightening my grip "You want to be saved. I can feel it. Just..." I paused to prevent the tears in my eyes from spilling over "Just let me help you" I managed to say. In my moment of weakness Chara immediately escaped my grip.  
Chara looked lost "I..." she began but trailed off, falling to her knees and bowing her head. "I don't understand" she looked back up at me and let the tears spill over "I don't understand you Frisk." she laughed halfheartedly. "No matter what happens, you always see the good in people."   
I giggled and reached out a hand "Yeah, I guess that's true. But right now, I think it's time that everyone got their happy ending, what do you say?"  
Chara smiled happily and accepted my offered hand. "I think so too, Frisk" and with that Chara turned around and pointed towards the ERASE and DO NOT options "But first, you have to do the honors."   
I smiled and nodded. As I walked towards the options i thought, 'this is it! it's finally happening!' and with a huge grin on my face, I selected DO NOT.   
The void shook and I closed my eyes and felt Chara grab my hand. We both silently understood what to do and reached out our joined hands to hit the RESET button.  
We both woke up on a bed of golden flowers.


	3. Back To The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Frisk wake up back at the beginning.

Chara and I woke up back in the patch of golden flowers ,holding hands. I was the first to wake up, as I found out when I turned to look at Chara.  
"Chara?" I asked to test if she was awake. She stirred and let go of my hand that she was still clutching. I sat up and plucked a flower from the ground while I thought about what would happen now. "Frisk?" I heard Chara say from behind me. I stood up and reached a hand out to her and smiled. Chara took my hand and her eyes widened as she gasped. "I'm... Not a ghost!" She exclaimed shooting up and scooping me up into a hug and dancing around "I'm actually alive!!" she said as she started to sob happily.  
"I told you all you had to do was let me SAVE you." I said starting to cry happily myself. For so long I had been trying to help her, to SAVE her. To make her finally understand happiness as she never had. I had finally gotten her permission to SAVE her. I could finally help her. Chara's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Thank you." she whispered falling to her knees and dragging me down with her "Thank you for helping me". I lost track of time of how long we stayed in place, hugging and crying, with Chara repeating "Thank you" over and over again to me. She then finally let go and looked down at the flowers beneath her and her eyes widened. "Oh my god".  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

I looked down at the flowers and memories started flooding back. Asriel, Toriel, Asgore... It was all so long ago but I realized that by being alive again, I had to face them. Asriel was now a soulless abomination, Toriel was now depressed and lonely and my father was a blood thirsty maniac. Something told me that it wouldn't really be expected for them to have their dead daughter show up on their door step- oh wait. That's right. My parents, the two monsters so in love that it was sickening, had gotten divorced... because of me. Asriel was like this because of me, Toriel and Asgore were like this because of me, the whole Underground had lost hope because of me. I had become a failure again. I would always just be a demon. I lifted my arms and, out of habit, reached to my old scars under my sleeves and started to dig my nails in but was stopped by Frisk's gentle hands. I looked up to see her concerned gaze directed at me. "Don't" Frisk said with her face hardening into a familiar look of determination. I knew immediately that even if I tried to fight her on this I would be unable to do anything. I hung my head in a mixture of shame, sadness and exhaustion and reached over to pull Frisk into another hug. What was with me? I was making myself so vulnerable. This was so unlike me! Why would I act like this? Being so vulnerable only would get me, or others, hurt as I had proven multiple times. Why was I allowing myself to get this close?  
My thoughts were cut off by Frisk breaking the silence. "Please Chara?" she said in a small sad voice that was just above a whisper. "Please, all I want to do, all I'm focused on is saving you." she said. I felt her tears start to fall onto my back as she rested her head on my shoulder.  
I couldn't believe it. Why did she care? Why would Frisk; sweet, pacifist, lovable Frisk, care about me this much? Maybe I would never understand her kindness, maybe I would never understand her seeming obsession with saving everyone and maybe I couldn't comprehend how a human could be this kind but... it seemed that the happy care free childlike me, who still had hope was shining through.  
Despite everything, it was still me, Chara.  
Frisk stood up and offered her hand again. "Let's go, we have to face them at some point." I looked up at Frisk and smiled through my tears.  
I though about all that Frisk had done for me. My mind brought forward images of the Absolute God Of Hyper Death. Frisk reaching out and shouting for me. All the memories surging forward and me and her joining hands to reach out to Asriel.  
"Y-Yeah" I said, my voice shaking. "Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I just wanted to say to you guys who have read this, thank you! I appreciate the kudos! Those are my motivation to keep writing!  
> As you can see, I've now added changes of points of view. If you have any suggestions, please leave a comment! I would be more than happy to hear it!


End file.
